


Salt, Copper, Earth

by therumjournals



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-31
Updated: 2011-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-20 14:44:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therumjournals/pseuds/therumjournals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris likes it dirty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salt, Copper, Earth

Their first date hadn’t gone all that well. It had been a while since Karl felt the urge to risk something away from Nat, but Chris was hot and had been giving him all the right signs and it would be _months_ and, well, Chris was _really_ hot.

So they had dinner, and it was nice, and at the end of the evening they kissed in the car, but it was a kind of strange, scripted kiss, like Chris was just going through the motions, and Karl drove away feeling like maybe he hadn’t been reading those signs right after all.

But then a few days later Chris had asked him to come over, joking that if he really cared, he’d put off beating the next level of Lego Star Wars for one night so they could watch a movie together. He’d gone to Chris’s place, and they’d had a few beers and watched a movie. Karl’d put his arm around Chris and Chris had let him, and afterwards they’d kissed again on the couch, Karl’s hand on Chris’s waist like they were in high school.

Karl had broken the kiss about a minute in, pulling back to look Chris in the eye. “We don’t have to do this.”

“What?” Chris had asked, looking confused.

“Don’t force it, okay? I like you and all, but I feel like maybe this isn’t working. Like we’re trying to make something happen and it’s just…not.”

For a second Chris looked like he wanted to protest, but then he slumped back into the couch in surrender. “I’m sorry,” he said, rubbing a hand over his face.

“It’s okay,” Karl had told him with a soft smile. “Really. It’s fine.” He’d patted Chris on the arm and stood to leave. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

He’d worried that it might be awkward after that, but it wasn’t. They were friends still, buddies, slapping each other on the back and talking about nothing while they killed time on set over the next couple weeks. A few times he caught a kind of wistful, apologetic look in Chris’s eyes, but he did his best to ignore it. And really, he’d meant it when he said that it was fine. Chris was hot, yeah, but maybe it was easier this way, keeping this distance between them, looking without touching, without anything more.

*

“45, 46, 47-“ Karl grunted, his arms straining with exertion as he attempted to keep up with the wiry extra doing pushups on the ground beside him. He could feel Chris watching him, which had been motivating him up to this point, but the pavement was hot under his hands and sweat was stinging in his eyes and he was pretty sure there was something in his contract about not having a heart attack before filming was complete. “54, 55-“ A cheer went up from the watching crowd as Karl dropped to his stomach in surrender, desperately trying to catch his breath.

A pair of shoes appeared in front of him, then Chris’s face loomed into view. “Not too shabby,” he said, grinning. Karl offered him a weak thumbs up, and Chris took hold of his wrist, helping him up. When he stood and got a look at Chris’s face again he was no longer smiling, but he was squeezing Karl’s wrist a little harder, and he tipped his head in the direction of his trailer. “C’mere. I, uh…want to show you something.”

What Chris wanted to show him, apparently, was a tongue down his throat and a hard, eager body pressed against his own. And Karl didn’t want to complain – he _really_ didn’t want to complain - but he could feel the sweat dripping down his back and smell the sharp musky scent seeping from beneath his collar, and despite the fact that Chris Pine was plastered up against his body, he felt disgusting. Chris tugged him toward the couch, half sitting as he tried to pull Karl down on top of him.

“Chris-“ Karl’s protest tapered off as he felt Chris’s hands working at his fly, a look of intense concentration as he shoved Karl’s boxers down over his erection.

“Rub your dick on my face.”

“What?” Karl asked in disbelief, glancing up quickly to meet Chris’s intense blue gaze. “Let me take a shower-“ he started, but Chris cut him off.

“You still want me, right?”

Karl nodded dumbly.

“Then rub your dick all over my fucking face.”

Karl had never been into anything…weird, before, but suddenly he wanted nothing more than to push Chris down against the couch, to hold him there and straddle him and smear his cock against Chris’s cheek. Chris gasped and Karl climbed off to pull his pants down the rest of the way, yanking his shoes off so he was naked from the waist down, then he was back with a hand in Chris’s hair, his balls brushing against Chris’s chin. He could feel Chris’s hot, panting breaths against his dick, the smooth skin of Chris’s cheeks as he rubbed wantonly against Karl’s inner thighs. He heard the sound of a zipper and realized that Chris was undoing his own pants, felt the thrust of Chris’s hips as he started to stroke himself. Karl was moving, grinding his dick into Chris’s face, he couldn’t help it, but the flick of Chris’s tongue across his nuts froze him in place. That was all Chris needed, lunging up, nose bumping against the base of Karl’s cock as he slobbered over Karl’s balls before pulling them gently into his mouth. Karl writhed in pleasure at the unfamiliar sensation, choking on a moan as he wrapped a hand around his own cock to jerk it furiously.

“So fucking dirty,” he panted, his other hand gripping Chris’s hair harder. In response, Chris tongued at the underside of his balls, let them slide from his mouth so he could probe at Karl’s perineum, like he was answering some kind of challenge. “Fuck,” Karl said, fist flying over his cock as he rocked himself against Chris’s tongue, “fucking filthy, disgusting, nnngggGOD,” he gasped as Chris’s tongue found his asshole, spearing up into it without hesitation, wriggling in deeper as Karl’s legs tensed and he came, spurting across the couch cushions and into Chris’s hair.

“Jesus _Christ_ , Pine,” Karl panted, heaving himself off of Chris’s face and flopping onto the floor beside the couch. Chris rolled onto his stomach, hips pumping as he fucked into his fist. He looked flushed and wrecked, his eyes wild, lips bruised, hair sticky with Karl’s jizz. Karl leaned in to kiss him impulsively, his nostrils immediately assaulted with the smell of himself, far more arousing than it should have been. Chris kissed him sloppily, mouthing down his jaw and neck until he was nuzzling into Karl’s armpit. Karl grabbed the back of Chris’s head and held him there, pressing his face into the sweat-soaked hair until he felt Chris’s entire body shudder with the force of his orgasm.

 

“Karl.” Chris’s face was mashed into the couch, his voice muffled when he broke the silence a few minutes later. Karl lay sprawled on the trailer floor, mind blank and body tingling as the sweat dried on his skin.

“I think you killed me, Chris,” he said, staring vacantly at the ceiling. “I think I’m dead.”

“Oh god,” Chris groaned, and Karl had meant it to be funny, but Chris sounded genuinely distressed. “I don’t know, I just…fuck, you’re just so hot, I should’ve-“

“Shhh.” Karl shushed him, reaching lazily up onto the couch, his hand scrabbling on the cushion until he found Chris’s face and pushed two fingers into his mouth. “Shut up.”

“Fffnnn.”

“You’re a dirty, nasty fucker, Chris,” Karl said, rubbing the tip of his index finger over Chris’s tongue. “I like you.”

Chris disentangled his tongue from Karl’s fingers, letting them slip from his mouth and sliding his cheek along their spit covered length. He grabbed Karl’s wrist, licking and biting his way up Karl’s arm. “You haven’t even seen me fuck,” he murmured into Karl’s elbow.

“Mmm,” Karl agreed, shivering as Chris’s teeth pinched at the sensitive skin of his forearm. “And what would that take?” he wondered aloud, watching Chris for a reaction. “I’d have to work out, maybe take a long jog. Skip the shower for a few days, ripen up a bit.” He heard Chris’s breath hitch, felt him go still. “Maybe I’d forget to change my boxer shorts. And I’m almost out of deodorant anyways-“

“ _Karl_ ,” Chris gasped, and Karl felt him shift, looked up to find him humping the couch, grinding his soft dick into the drops of cooling spunk he’d deposited there moments ago.

“Right,” Karl said with a smirk, sitting up and gently detaching his wrist from Chris’s grasp. “Well, that settles it then.” He stood up and started pulling on his pants.

“Where’re you going?”

“Thought I’d get a shower,” Karl said, winking at him. “Start fresh. Clean slate and all that.”

Chris didn’t answer, still looking a little stunned as he watched Karl finish getting dressed. Karl knelt down to tie his shoes, then he leaned in to look Chris in the eye. “I’d ask you to join me, but I have a feeling you’d prefer to wallow in it for a bit longer.”

The sound Chris made was definitely a whimper. Karl grinned and kissed him roughly on the cheek. “See you in a few days then,” he said, standing quickly and turning to leave.

Karl closed the door to Chris’s trailer and headed off across the parking lot, still in a bit of shock over his sudden, earthshaking introduction to Chris Pine’s base desires. Chris’s reaction had set something off in him, he’d understood instantly, completely, his body’s primal response, and he could still feel Chris all over him, permeating his skin. He climbed into his car, leaving the windows up, and breathed in deeply, his pulse quickening with a surge of lust. He thought of Chris back in the trailer and smiled, wondering when he’d rouse himself enough to find the boxers Karl’d left lying on the trailer floor. Wondering what he’d do when he did find them.

Karl pulled out of the parking lot and stepped on the gas, speeding back to his apartment to smear the scent of Chris across his sheets.


End file.
